The Green Sweater
by thislittlespark
Summary: FINALLY! CHAPTER 11 IS HERE! Marauder Era, LJ. Lily owns a sweater which kind of has a point in the story. My version of how Lily and James get together. ReadReview
1. The Taxi Driver, My Sweater and I

**The Green Sweater**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise something then I don't own it. This beautiful magical world belongs to J.K. Rowling, if I owned it all do you really think I would be here writing fan fic, well for you not so smart people, I wouldn't, I would be writing another beautiful book for the HP series, Thanx.**

**A/N This is my first fan fic, I have been trying to write one for so long and I finally feel I have started one that I could even think of posting so here I am posting it, I was un sure of what rating it should be so just to be safe its PG-13. I'm not completely sure what will happen so that's the reason for the rating. As usual please R/R thanx ppls,**

Chapter 1 - The Taxi Driver, my sweater and I

"PETUNIA, HAVE YOU SEEN MY GREEN SWEATER?" screamed an angry red headed, green eyed, 16 year old as she pulled herself out from underneath her bed, frantically trying to gather all of her things and squash them all into her trunk.

"WHY WOULD I TOUCH ANYTHING THAT HAD GONE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU OR THAT PLACE YOUR PART OF? YOU'RE A FREAK!" Lily Evans' older sister, Petunia, screamed back and an all out scream fest began between the two equally feisty sisters.

It was not the first time they had argued this summer. It was not in fact the first time they had argued any summer. Petunia didn't agree on her sister being what she was, she was a freak in her opinion. No that's not what is meant by not agreeing on what she was, Lily Evans was a witch. This was why she was packing; she was getting ready to attend her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Or in Petunias eyes, getting ready to go become a professional freak. It was much like joining the circus, well that's what she thought anyway. Lily on the other hand couldn't wait to get away from her sister and go back to the school which had slowly become a real home for her, especially after her parents had died back in her forth year. Every summer Lily had to go back to her old childhood house that reminded her so much of her parents. She had to go back there and see her sister, although the summers were made much easier because their elderly grand-mother had joined them as well. Lily loved her grand-mother but sadly loved Hogwarts more.

Lily eventually tuned out from her sisters screams and slammed her bedroom door returning to packing her things without the green sweater.

Lily woke the next morning to find her mouth dry and tasting disgusting. She rolled over to turn off her alarm clock which read 7:30 as usual. Hopelessly trying to soften her mouth and fill it with saliva she gave up and slowly crawled out of her bed. She trudged down the hall and into the bathroom, she grabbed a quick glass of water before stumbling back to her room and falling back to sleep almost immediately.

Sadly for Lily her sleep was disastrously destroyed by the tragic cries of Petunia, who had just woken up to a very unwelcome surprise.

"WHAT IS YOUR DISGUSTING SWEATER DOING IN MY ROOM, NEAR MY THINGS TOUCHING THE FLOOR THAT I HAVE TO WALK ON AFTER IT HAS TOUCHED YOU! AAAARRRRGGGHHH! HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I NEVER WANT ANYTHING OF _YOURS _ANYWHERE _NEAR _MY ROOM !" This was all screamed very dramatically by Petunia just outside side her younger sister's doorway, she of course would never set foot in the room of her freakish sister.

Having no choice but to wake up after being almost screamed to deafness, Lily crossed the room and snatched the green sweater viciously from Petunia's hands. She quickly slammed the door to her bedroom (which she did a lot), trying desperately to hide the tears that were beginning to spill out of her eyes and run down her pale face. She was forced to think of her childhood, when her and Pet (what she used to call her _darling _sister), would have so much fun together, just being normal children, normal _muggle _children. And there was the problem, Lily was not meant to be a muggle and she knew it, even Petunia knew it. But that of course doesn't mean she accepted it. So Lily's letter arrived in the summer time when she was 11 years old, she went off to Hogwarts, Petunia stayed behind, and their lives had never been the same again.

The girl heard a croaking old voice calling up the stairs for her to come down to breakfast, she was pulled from her musings, wiped her face hastily and trotted (yes she trotted just like a horse, well maybe not _just_ like a horse but…) down the stairs for her last meal at home before she would leave for Hogwarts on the train that morning.

"Mmmm, pancakes, my favourite" she sniffed the delicious smell of her Nanna's famous chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes.

"I know, my darling, that would be the exact reason I made them, I'm going to miss you after you leave today." Nanna replied lovingly

"I'll miss you too Nanna" Lily sat down at the table and ate her way through two pancakes of both choc chip flavour and blueberry; she knew she would definitely miss this breakfast.

One hour later, Lily was pulling the green sweater over her head as she tried to drag her trunk, with her owl cage on top down the stairs and scream a hurried goodbye to her busy sister all at the same time. Her busy sister did not even reply as she was talking on the phone to her new and extremely fat boyfriend, Vernon.

A horn sounded from the muggle taxi outside the house and Lily kissed her Nanna goodbye and stepped outside still struggling to keep a hold of all of her things. The taxi driver, a young man in his late 20s, wandered over, put her stuff in the car and said "I like you sweater by the way" as they pulled away from Lily's house, and they were on there way to Kings Cross, Lily thought "The Taxi driver, my sweater and I."

**A/N Thank you for reading, as you hopefully have because you are now at the bottom of my first chapter and I can't think of any other reason you would have of being down here. Anyway… PLEASE review, I really need to know if this story is worth continuing, I will be happy to read ANY of your comments even if your screaming at me to crawl in a hole and die, just a long as if it is bad you give me something to work on for the future, CONSTRUCTIVE PEOPLES, Thanx.**

**Lots of Love from,**

**Skweeky Leisha**

**AKA Hpfreak91**

**P.S. I would just like to add that this is the second time I have posted the first three chapters, the good people at took my story down before, so thanx to those few people that read and reviewed last time. And welcome to those newcomers.**


	2. Thanks Miss Evans, for shuting up

**Disclaimer: As usual I must say that I don't own anything that you recognize, that is JKR magnificent work, I just use her world as clay. Also I have to say that the new characters introduced in this chapter, Moo and Denzi, are both the marvelous creation, well their names and parts of their personalities, of my bestest friend in the world, Sammy, thanx babe. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the writing and wording of the story.**

**Chapter 2 - Thanks Miss Evans for shutting up:**

The gleaming red Hogwarts express was steaming in front of Lily as she stood on Platform 9 ¾ . She heard a loud squeal from behind as her two best friends, Samantha Godenzie and Audrey McMew, ran and bounced on top of her, almost giving her a collapsed lung.

"Oh Merlin I missed you Lily" Audrey exclaimed "You look good, I like your sweater"

"Thanks Moo" Lily said calling Audrey by her nickname, "I missed you too, both of you. How are you Denzi?"

"I'm great thanx Lil," Sam, or 'Denzi', replied " How was your Summer?"

"It was pretty crappy, Petunia was-"

"Evans!" Called the voice of the person that the girls really didn't feel like talking to, or in Lily's case, rejecting again "There you are I have been look every where for you" said a tall, very good looking guy with untameable black hair and glasses.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily said turning around to face James Potter, the biggest, most arrogant toerag she had ever met.

As she turned around, James saw how much she had matured since the end of their fifth year, lets just say his jaw almost hit the floor and he was feeling rather uncomfortable in the pants right now.

"I - I - um - Yeah" He stuttered, much to the embarrassment of himself as Lily and her friends were almost in hysterics.

"If you liked my green sweater so much just say so, because I don't really want you staring at that certain place on my clothes all day" said Lily.

Before he had a chance to recover and say something that would have most likely made him sound like a piggish prick, Lily stopped her giggles to say "Come on girls lets get onto the train before Potter over here gets himself into more trouble, in the pants, than he already is. If you know what I mean?" She added the last part to Potter as the three girls pushed past him and onto the Hogwarts Express. Leaving James to be dragged onto the train by his three best friends just before they all pulled out of the station and were on their way to Hogwarts.

The girls found them selves an empty compartment near the end of the train and started to discuss their Summers before James and the other Marauders stuck their heads in their compartment.

"Well if it isn't my three favourite Gryffindors" Said Sirius Black, James' Best Friend, as he grinned widely and sat down next to Denzi, putting his arm around her, only to have it removed by Denzi as she gave him a disgusted look.

James and Peter Pettigrew also proceeded to sitting down but, Remus Lupin remained standing and announced that Lily and him had to go to a prefect meeting. Lily, who had completely forgotten about the meeting bid good bye to her friends and left the compartment with Remus.

The two prefects returned an hour later to find Moo and Denzi still discussing their summers and what they wanted to do that year, James, Sirius and Peter were all involved in a game of exploding snap. Lily quickly went and sat down next to Denzi who had finally convinced Sirius to leave her alone, Remus joined in on the boys game. The rest of the train ride was spent with the girls keeping to them selves and the boys keeping to themselves, well no that's not true. The boys would in fact try to get the girls involved in the antics but it was to no avail, as if they even spoke a word to the girls they would get their heads blasted of so, they gave up and spent the rest of the train ride not talking to the girls.

"GRYFFINDOR" Yelled the old and battered sorting hat and a small girl with two long brown plaits jumped off the stool and ran over to the Gryffindor house table.

"Zeller, Jonathon" was called to the sorting hat, which yelled Hufflepuff before being taken away on it's stool by Professor McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress.

Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"2, 4, 6, 8, tuck in don't wait" He said as the golden plates filled themselves with food.

Lily smiled at the headmaster as she piled potatoes onto her plate. The three girls became deep in conversation about their classes for the year and beside them the boys were already planning their first prank. Well they occasionally made small talk about their first prank while they stuffed their faces with so much food that they couldn't talk properly anyway.

"So Girls" James said, coming up from the mountain of food on his plate "What are we doing tonight"

Denzi coughed into her chicken, Moo flushed red and Lily turned to face the guys "If by _we _ you mean all of us together, then _we _aren't doing anything."

The other two girls began to giggle whilst the marauders all had faces of sadness and anger. "What is your friggin' problem with us Evans?" James almost yelled because of the anger he was feeling at being rejected by the three hottest chicks in their year.

"I don't have a problem with those three" Lily said at the same volume level as James, gesturing at Sirius, Remus and Peter, "I just have a problem with you! You the biggest arrogant jerk I have ever met, You strut around Hogwarts like you own the place, you think that you can just flash your smile at any body on two legs and they'll fall instantly and madly in love with you and then you just drop them after you've got what you want…"

Lily continued to tell James what she thought of him for the rest of the feast. Occasionally James would but in and add his thoughts but the rest of the group weren't listening. These fights were not unusual and the rest of the group knew that they would have to put up with a whole lot more of them for the rest of the year, well until Lily finally realised her true feelings for James.

As Professor Dumbledore got to his feet for the second time that night, Lily and James finally shut their mouths so they could listen to the headmaster. "Just a few things I would like to tell you all before we head up to our dormitories for a good nights sleep, firstly I would like to express upon you that the Forbidden Forrest has it's name for a reason, It's forbidden, so stay away from it please. Secondly, timetables will be handed to you all Monday at breakfast and information for Quidditch and all other clubs will be on your house notice boards. I would lastly like to thank Miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter for stopping their argument long enough to hear my notices."

Lily and James flushed as the others in the group laughed harder than anyone else in the hall, tears silently rolling down Denzi's cheeks as Sirius shaked uncontrollably.

"Now before we all go off to bed why don't we sing the school song, every one pick your favourite tune" Dumbledore waved his wand and the words to the Hogwarts school song appeared floating in mid air in front of everyone.

The girls sang to the tune of Bohemian Rhapsody by the wizarding group Queen which was by far their favourite song of all time.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts.

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees.

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now there bare and full of air,

Dead Flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us something worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot.

Just do your best and we'll do the rest,

And learn till our brains all rot.

The Marauders of course were the last to finish the song, they were in fact singing to a very slow funeral march (A/N chuckles to self). When they finally reached the last line of the song the hall erupted in applause and Dumbledore concluded the evening with "Now off to bed all of you".

The group slowly made their way up to the common room, spoke the password (Whomping Willow) and climbed the stairs to their dormitories. Lily took off her Green Sweater, changed into her pjs and went to bed falling asleep almost instantly, not even hearing Denzi's random cry of "Thanks Miss Evans for shutting up" in a very Dumbledore like voice.

**A/N Thanx for reading, now please review. I think I am just going to write what Denzi and Moo look like here because I can't work out how to write it in the story, so, here goes:**

**Denzi has Dark Blonde hair that could almost be called brown. She has blue eyes and is really skinny, she is gorgeous.**

**Moo has dark brown hair and brown eyes and a few freckles, she is not skinny but not fat, but just generally very pretty.**

**Of course I should have written that in the story but like I said I just couldn't work out where to put it in.**

**I would like to say that JKR never includes the school song in the books, she did in the Philosophers Stone but hasn't since, I would love to see more of it so I used it in my story, no one ever does.**

**PLEASE give me feedback on this chapter and the first, what did you think of Dumbledore's speech, was it alright?**

**Thanx a whole lot of galleons for reading.**

**Lots of Love from,**

**Skweeky Leisha**

**AKA Hpfreak91**


	3. Advanced Potions FUN

**Disclaimer: usual junk, I don't own anything you recognise and don't deserve to be sued as many many other people are also writing fan fiction. As far as I can tell, the legendary JKR doesn't mind us writing fan fiction for fun, so yeah.**

**A/N If your reading this then THANK YOU HEAPS, please keep reading, don't ditch me. I have been having some trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter, I don't have any plans for where the story is going in terms of chapter by chapter, so I decided to put in a chapter from James' and then Lily's points of view, I might do this occasionally, with random characters as well. Anyway, here's another chapter. Oh and by the way potions has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Advanced Potions FUN**

James POV-

What the hell is my tongue made of, leather? Damn I must have slept with my mouth open all night. Yuck, that's disgusting. Hey what just hit my head, I roll over as one of Sirius' pillows falls off my sleepy head and onto the floor beside my bed (A/N hey that rhymed, lol).

"Get up you lazy bugger" Sirius yells at me

"Piss off" is all that I manage to say through the blankets that I just catapulted above my head to block the sun from shining through the open curtains and into my face.

"Come on Prongsie" says a very awake Remus "Don't want to be late for the first day of school"

"All right I'm up, I'm up" I assure them as all three of my room mates ditch more pillows in my direction, bloody buggers, "and don't call me Prongsie." I slowly crawl out of bed and stagger into the bathroom, I drop my dacks and get under the hot shower.

Half an hour later and the four of us Marauders are sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Prongs, look who just entered the Hall" Sirius says before he gets elbowed in the gut by Moony.

"Don't bring her up, he'll never shut up now"

I turn my head to look at the door way, damn she's gorgeous, she's never gonna give me a chance. "She's never gonna give me a chance is she? I mean, she says I've got the biggest head possible, I don't do I?"

"Well the thing is mate, well um…" Sirius, can't seem to find the way to tell me, which is strange, Sirius struggling for words?

"What Sirius means to say is that, well, You kind of do have a rather big head James." Moony says.

He can't be serious can he? No he's Moony not Sirius. "What do you think Wormy?" I ask Peter "Am I really that big headed?"

"Well to tell you the truth Prongs" said Peter through a mouth full of bacon "yes".

Ok so now everyone's against me.

"Alright, fine, I stand corrected, so what do I do?"

"Well Jamesie-" Sirius begins but is cut off by Remus.

"Sirius, shut up. James don't listen to Sirius"

"But Sirius hasn't said anything so how can I listen to him, you stopped him from talking." I argue, just to piss Moony off, I wish they all hadn't woken me up this morning.

"Prongs, just shut up and listen to your good friend Moony, meaning me, seems as your distracted this morning I'm not quite sure if you knew that I, Remus, am Moony" He is beginning to ramble, because well I'm not actually sure why or what he just said, man Lily looks nice, in that damn Green Sweater again. She just looks s-

"James stop staring, just coz that arse is…" Sirius trailed off looking at Lily.

"Hey" I say "keep your eyes off her she's off limits."

"Is she really?" says a familiar voice behind me, oh I'm in deep shit,

"Hi Evans" I say turning my body to look at her, how she got there so quickly after we were just looking at her, I will never know.

" I am NOT off limits Potter, ONLY TO YOU!" and now she's shouting, damn, why does everyone have to look, you can go back to your breakfast people, "STOP talking about me as an object, in fact, STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AT ALL" why is she leaning into me so close? Is she going to shout in my ear or kiss me, I hope it's the later. "You have no chance Potter so LEAVE ME ALONE" She whispers in my ear yelling the last part so everyone can hear. MAN, has she got a temper or what! "Oh and Sirius Black, STOP STARING AT MY ARSE!" OK now that was funny…

"Shut up you guys" Sirius says to Remus and Peter, who seem to find this all rather amusing. I lift my head up and look down the Gryffindor table to see her talking and laughing with McMew and Godenzie. How can one person be so damn good looking and why does she hate me so much…

_-_Lily's POV-

"LILY EVANS WAKE UP!"

"Go away Denzi, I'm asleep, well I was asleep" I grumble and roll over pulling the covers over my head

"You have to get up Lils, it's the first day back you don't wanna miss brekkie." I hear Moo say, don't tell her I heard though, I want to stay in bed for as long as possib- OMG that's cold.

"I HATE YOU DENZI" I scream after she rips the covers off me and completely takes them out of my reach.

"Well, at least now you'll get up"

"Who says I'll get up?"

"ME" yells Alice Longbottom from the door before she exits the room. Maybe I should just give in and get up.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." (A/N ring any bells?) I reluctantly drag myself out of bed as my two besties tell me that they'll meet me in the hall. Seeming as I had a shower last night, I'll just get dressed and then head down. All well and good, but what to wear? (A/N I have decided that the students in my story don't have to wear uniform under their robes, I don't see why not, can someone please tell me where in the HP books it actually says that they wear uniform under their robes?) I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of baggy blue jeans that are tighter at the waist, and white singlet top. I put the clothes on. Hmm, Maybe I should wear a sweater, my favourite Green one will do.

Shit, is that the time, I don't have much longer for breakfast, I jog down the stairs and enter the Great Hall along with some other lazy people like me. Where are Moo and Denzi? Oh there they are, I see them down at the other end of the table, which means I have to walk past bloody POTTER.

"-just coz that arse is…" I hear Sirius Black say to the other Marauders, I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks now, damn I hate them.

And then Potter goes and says, "Hey, Keep your eyes off her, she's off limits" I am going TO KILL HIM, little does he know I just so happen to be standing right behind him by this stage.

"Is she really?" I ask, ha, good he flinched. He turns his body around slowly "Hi Evans" How can he be smirking? AAAAAAAARRGGGHHH.

"I am NOT off limits Potter, ONLY TO YOU!" Oh Merlin he makes me so angry! "STOP talking about me as an object, in fact, STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AT ALL" OH why won't he? "You have no chance Potter so LEAVE ME ALONE" Oh yeah I can't let Black off the hook "Oh and Sirius Black, STOP STARING AT MY ARSE!" I flick me hair back over my shoulder and storm off down to Moo and Denzi who are shaking silently with laughter.

"That was classic Lils."

"Thank you, I just wish he would give it a rest. I can't stand him, or Black"

"Oh Merlin I know, I HATE Sirius Black, he thinks he is so good, he thinks he can get any girl in the school, no strike that in the whole _world_" says Denzi.

"Well, he kind of can, except for us of course." says Moo.

"Yes, he DEFINITELY can't get us" Denzi says this a little too quickly, I glance at Moo and we both start to laugh.

'"Denzi, Denzi, Denzi." I say shaking my head and picking up a piece of toast.

"What?" Denzi asks, oblivious to her obviousness.

Moo opens her mouth to speak but is stopped by the sound of the bell "Well, we better get to class"

Denzi looks like she wants to say something more but gives in and we all make our way out of the great Hall. I hope we're not late for class.

"What have we got first?" asks Denzi

That's a good question.

Moo answers our question with "Advanced Potions, fun."

**A/N I don't like this chapter, well it was alright and probably completely pointless but I'm getting there. I really need your reviews and ideas people. Anything you want to happen, tell me about it and I might put it in. I'm going to try and jump right into the storyline in the next couple of chapters. Please review, thanx.**

**Lots of Love from,**

**Skweeky Leisha**

**AKA Hpfreak91**


	4. One Day

**Disclaimer: Now the question is, why am I writing this disclaimer? Obviously I don't own any of the characters and settings, and I can't be JKR coz my story sucks and there is no way that I could ever come up with a world that is as good as the wizarding world. Also everyone knows that this site is for fan fiction, AKA fiction written by fans not by famous authors.**

**A/N Thank you SO much for your reviews, I can't believe people reviewed my story, it's scary. I kind of have no idea where this story is going so if you can't see the plot then don't worry neither can I, I am going to try and include Voldemort in the story and hopefully keep it going for a long time, I want to show Lily and James defy (I think that's right) him 3 times like it says in the prophecy. I have some ideas for way into the future of the story but I don't have much for the next few chapters, oh well, once again thanx, and stay with me, now on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: One Day**

"I can't believe it, the worlds gone mad." Denzi exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in amazement, on a Saturday morning about a month into the school year.

"I know, Lily Evans has detention." Moo added.

"Look, do you guys have to say this every day" Lily said as she tied her hair up into a loose pony tail.

"Lils, 1. It's been two days and 2. Your Lily EVANS, you can't have detention, you're like Lily Evans."

"Denzi's right Lils." Moo said walking into the bathroom off the side of the dorm to brush her teeth.

Lily sighed and put a spare quill into her bag. She knew they were right, Lily Evans had detention, what was much worse was who she would be serving Detention with. _It is all his fault, _she thought, _if he wasn't such a bigheaded ignorant jerk who picks on any male that exists and flirts with any female that is half good looking than I wouldn't have gotten detention, jerk…_

Flashback (Lily's POV)

"Oh, Snivellus, did you make a mistake on your potion?" I hear the taunting voice of none other than James Potter.

"Oh I think he did James, maybe all that slime from his hair slide into the potion." Sirius Black and Potter laugh after poor Severus' potion explodes, no doubt it was the damn Marauders fault in the first place though.

"Or maybe he's just a dumb git" Potter says, ok I have had enough, I am going to have to put a stop to this, Professor Spicer isn't in the room anyway, wow, what a coincidence that Peter Pettigrew had to be taken to the Hospital Wing just before Snape's potion self destructs.

"POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU DO?" I scream walking over to the sight of all the commotion, Denzi and Moo come over as well, to help Severus with his potion.

"Why, if it isn't Evans butting into everyone's business again." Black says, he has some nerve.

Ooh, looks like Potter's going to speak, I wonder what arrogant thing he's going to say now. "Come now, Sirius, let me deal with Evans." Potter says to Black, and now he's turning to face me again, "Evans will you go out with me?" OH MY GOD HE IS SO INSUFFERABLE AND DESPERATE.

"READ MY LIPS YOU ARROGANT PRICK, N-O, IT MEANS NO YOU DUMB ASS." I can't stand him, he is so…. I don't know how to describe it, he's just so damn annoying and du-

"What is all the noise about?" oh great Spicer is back "Miss Evans I do not appreciate you screaming so loud. You are being terribly rude"

"I am sorry Professor, it's just that POTTER here, just made poor Sever-"

"Don't talk about me like that you filthy little Mudblood"

"Don't you dare say that to Evans again, Snivellus or I will-" here we go again always defending me, bastard, and he has to do it while holding his wand to Snape's throat.

"STOP STICKING UP FOR ME I CAN PROTECT MYSELF YOU ASS HOLE" I can't believe I just said that out loud, in front of a teacher, and it just so happens to be a teacher that likes to get Gryffindors in trouble any chance he gets.

"ENOUGH, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter you shall both receive detention and 50 points will be deducted from your house, Gryffindor is it I believe?" I can't believe it, I got detention, how is that possible, it's all POTTER'S fault. Obviously I am not the only one shocked or annoyed. Moo's jaw is almost on the ground and Denzi is already arguing with Spicer.

"But, what about Black for helping Potter explode Snape's potion, or SNAPE for calling Lily a - a - I can't even say it, it was that terrible."

"THAT IS ENOUGH, Miss Godenzie, shut your mouth before I give you detention as well, 5 points from Gryffindor for your insolence. You two can meet me after class to arrange your detention" he says the last sentence pointing to me and Potter, oh and there's the bell "which looks to be now".

End Flashback

"Lily, earth to Lily" Moo said waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

"W - w - what?"

"Wake up you idiot!"

"Shit, I'm going to be late for detention" Said Lily after looking at her silver muggle watch, grabbing her bag and her sweater and racing out of the dorm. She ran down the stairs, through the common room and out of Gryffindor tower. Down the corridor, down a few staircases and into the dungeons.

"Well, well. Nice of you to join us Miss Evans. I was just telling Mr. Potter the specifics of what you will be doing here today." Professor Spicer said.

"Sorry I was late Professor, I was working on the essay you set us last lesson." Lily lied, of course she regretted lying to a teacher but she hadn't really been working on the essay, she had been thinking about Potter and how much he annoyed her. She could never say that though, no one could ever know how much she thought about him.

"I am forced to remove a further 5 points from Gryffindor for you being late." Spicer said, causing outrage and jaw dropping of the two students. "Now, you two" He continued pointing at James and Lily. "I want you to spend the rest of the next couple of hours, or until you are finished, scrubbing these cauldrons, WITHOUT magic." He gestured to about 15 cauldrons standing in the corner of the room "I will be back after lunch, I'm feeling rather peckish." With that he placed a charm over the door to his office so the two would not steal any of his belongings and left them to it.

"So, how are ya Evans?" James asked a very large smirk on his face.

"I'm fine, _Potter, _now get to work." Lily replied disgusted.

They worked in silence for a good 15 minutes. It was not an awkward silence, nor was it a frustrating silence. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence. Lily looked up from her second cauldron to see James scrubbing away hard at his third. _He does look rather cute _Lily thought _NO don't think that, look back to what you're doing, quickly before he sees you looking at him. _Although it was, sadly for Lily, too late. James felt a smirk creep slowly onto his face.

"Feel free to check me out Evans, I don't mind" James said with his trademark smirk.

"I was not checking you out Potter. I unlike most of the female population at Hogwarts can see how much of a big headed prick you are." She replied coolly without looking up from the cauldron she was cleaning.

"I'm sure" James replied sarcastically.

Lily snorted at his last comment and continued her work. When she finished her second cauldron she lifted her head up and turned to walk to the other side of the classroom, she did this at the same time as James, making them bump into each other.

"Move out the way Potter." She spat before she looked up at his face. When she did look up after a second she looked straight into his big eyes. What she saw shocked her, she didn't see the normal teasing or flirting glint and a hint of a smirk, she saw a different feeling that she thought never possible of the boy standing in front of her. The look scared her; his eyes were full of love. _NO _she thought _he's faking it, it's not a real look. James Potter could never love anyone in his life. _

James saw the look in her eyes as she stared into his. It wasn't the usual look or pure loathing, it was more surprise and curiosity. _Do it James just do it _he thought to himself. He leaned forward about to do something he had wanted to do since he was 12 years old, James could have been cure he saw her lean up towards him at the same time. Their lips were barely half a centimeter away when Lily turned away and walked to the other side of the room an proceeded to clean another of the cauldrons. James sighed and also continued with his cleaning. _One day, _he thought _one day._

**A/N I officially hate the last couple of sentences in this chapter. Oh well, can't win them all. Once again thanx for all your reviews, if you've just joined me please review and keep reading my story. I don't mind if you tell me what you think I've done bad I just want some feedback. **

**I have lots of homework to do and I travel for an hour and a half to and from school everyday so it might be a while before I can update, but don't let that scare you away. LOL, that was so not funny, anyway…**

**Lots of Love**

**Skweeky Leisha**

**AKA Hpfreaklk**


	5. I want Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other related stuff, all that I own is the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**A/N Sorry for the really long wait, I've been extremely busy. Please read and review. :)**

**Zippyfox: Thanx for your review, I was shocked coz I posted my story and then half an hour later I saw that I already had a review and I was all aaaaaarrrgh. I can't believe you love my story, it feels so strange to be the person getting the reviews apposed to writing them, lol. **

**Honey P: If you say so, lol. I don't think my story is that good but I appreciate your comments and I hope this chapter helps you with your addiction. Thanx 4 your review.**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: I know, they were almost there. It took all my will power to stop them getting together at that moment. Oh well, thanx for your review.**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: I agree, poor James, I feel so mean. I wanted them to get together at that moment soooooo much, oh well. Thanx 4 the review.**

**Cho242: lol, hehehehe I like laughing. I already said thanx 4 the review to you but I just said it again, thanx. GO EAGLES, lol. Thanx for emailing me it's nice to have someone to talk to. I can't believe you think that of my story but thanx. **

**Dmhg: Is your name in capitals? Anyway, Thanx for the review.**

**On with the show.**

**Chapter 5:**

The next few weeks past without any interesting events. No words were exchanged between Lily and James. Lily acted as if nothing had happened and James continued life as normal except for one change. He was no longer asking Lily out every five minutes and had instead pursued every waking minute into pranking people instead of only pranking people 90 of the time. Of course he still saved 5 of the time he was awake eating and snogging randoms in broom closets.

Lily was living life normally. She could be found every evening in the common room doing her homework, studying or reading muggle novels.

About a month after they had detention was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Lily, Denzi and Moo were ready to walk down the stairs from their dormitory and into the common room. Lily was wearing baggy dark blue jeans and her favourite Green Sweater over a pastel green singlet. The sweater hugged her curves perfectly and accented her eyes beautifully.

Moo's personality showed through perfectly with the skirt just longer than her knees, it was black and pleated. Her long sleeved white shirt was covered with a black woolen sleeveless jumper. Her outfit showed the quiet girl she was. Denzi was wearing a long dark purple peasant skirt, a tight long sleeved black top and a thin pastel green cardigan. Her shoes were black converse gym boots. Moo also wore Converse shoes of the same style although hers were black. Lily was wearing dark green Doc Martens.

"Come on let's go, I have to meet Remus in the common room." Moo called to Lily who was fixing her hair in the bathroom.

"Yeah and I want to see Sirius" Denzi added.

"What?" Lily yelled poking her head out of the bathroom. "Do you like Sirius Black?"

"Shit!" Denzi clamped her hands over her mouth. She knew Lily would take the news of her crush on a marauder badly. They had all accepted Moo's date with Remus as he was the more sensible one of the group; he was after all a prefect. What she didn't expect was the reaction that Lily took.

"I can't believe you like Sirius! Oh My God! Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?" Lily exclaimed running over to Denzi with a huge smile on her face and shaking her shoulders.

"I thought you would get mad because he's a Marauder." Denzi said slightly scared although she had a small smile on her face.

"Mad? I'm absolutely furious! But it's your life so I don't really care who you like even if he is one of the biggest idiot man whores alive." Lily said all of this still with her large grin, it wasn't a fake grin either, a genuine grin.

"So you're not mad?" Denzi asked over the sounds of Moo in hysterics on the floor.

"No I'm not mad" Lily said "Like I said I will tolerate you crushing anyone you want as long as it's not that arrogant prick, Potter" She spat his name, her smile fading for the first time.

"Yeah, coz he's yours, right Lils?" Moo said elbowing Lily playfully in the stomach, eyebrows raised.

"WHAT? NO! No way" Lily screamed, the girls could see her continuing with her rant for many hours so they silenced her and the three descended the stairs.

When they got to the common room the Marauders were found lounging on the couches closest to the fire (the fire wasn't lit). James and Sirius were sitting on the lounge that would usually seat three people but was occupied also by Prongs and Padfoot's most recent Girlfriends, sitting very proudly with their respective boyfriends' arms around them. Peter was in the far arm chair and Remus was in the chair closest to the girls with his back to them. Remus stood up at the sound of the three coming down the stairs. He turned around to look at his date. After a moment he managed to find his voice and say:

"Hi, Audrey, you look really nice" Moo blushed. _He is so cute when he's nervous _she thought _and he called me by my first name, that's so cute. Pull yourself together woman. _

"Thanks" she replied "should we go?"

"Yeah" They said good bye to their friends and left the common room.

"Come on, let's go" Lily said to Denzi, trying not to look at James.

Denzi pulled her eyes off Sirius who was currently pashing his girlfriend and said "Yeah, we better get going." The pair walked out of the room, down many flights of stairs and out into the sunshine of the Hogwarts grounds. They didn't speak until they were out of the Hogwarts gates, when they both spoke at once.

"What does he see in that dumb blonde"

"What does he see in that bimbo anyway"

"How can he almost kiss me and then go off and be with a million other girls straight away and that look in his eyes, I thought it was real..," Lily stopped talking when she realized what she had been revealing to Denzi.

Denzi, who had stopped talking when Lily had said the part about almost kissing, ran in front of Lily and stopped her from walking any further. "Spill" was all she said to her friend.

"What?" Lily asked innocently "there's nothing to spill".

"Oh yes there is missy. You have been my best friend for over 5 years and I know when you're lying. Also you already spilt half of it so I know there's a secret because I'm not that dumb. Spill"

"Look, nothing happened" Lily said, not meeting Denzi's eyes.

"This has something to do with the detention you had to do with Potter, doesn't it?" A look of understanding coming into her features as she nodded her slowly. "He has been really different around you since."

"Fine I'll tell you damn it" Denzi grinned knowing she had won. By now the two of them had made it to the Three Broomsticks and we're seated at their favourite table in a secluded corner.

They ordered two butterbeers and Denzi looked at Lily expectantly.

"Look, there was just a moment during detention when I turned around and smacked into him. I looked up into his eyes and I saw something… different… know?" Denzi nodded so Lily continued "Then I felt like there was a string leading me up to him. Then I kind of realized what I was about to do and just walked off and continued cleaning cauldrons. I heard him sigh but I just haven't spoken to him since."

"Lily Evans likes James Potter" Denzi said simply.

"Oh Merlin I do not!"

"Fine you don't, I've had enough of arguing wit you about this but you have to admit, you're jealous of that new chick attached to his arm"

Lily did not reply, she couldn't. It seems that Denzi had struck a nerve.

"So where do you wanna go?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time since they had left the castle. _Man she is beautiful _he thought _I hope she doesn't say the Shrieking Shack, I hate that place. _

"Ummm… How about Honeydukes? I could really go for some chocolate right now."

**A/N Ok everyone. I know that was a really crappy chapter, it's my least favourite. It was going to be more about the characters other than Lily and James but it never really happened like that. I've been really busy and I'm sick today so I wanted to post something on my day off. When I did have time to write I had a bit of a writers block.**

**Now time to help me out, do you want a Moo/Remus chapter or a Denzi chapter? Please tell me in your review. Spread the word about my story and if you want me to read yours just tell me in your review. Thanx heaps. Also please read my other story _Harry Potter; Magic and other stuff. _I know extremely bad title. It's a Harry/Ginny fic by the way.**

**Thanx again for the reviews.**

**Lots of love,**

**Skweeky Leisha**

**AKA Hpfreaklk**


	6. Ranveclaw's are Quite Nice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world, that belongs to J.K.**

**A/N I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait for this chapter, I have been busy reading and doing other stuff. HBP was the best book ever. If you haven't read it yet then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, READ DAMN IT REEEEEEAAAAAAADDD!**

**A few people said they want a Denzi chapter so here it is. The dates might seem a bit weird but I don't know ANYTHING about Halloween and I didn't know what date it was, the last chapter was originally set in November that would mean missing Halloween. So think of the Hogsmeade trip as a Halloween Hogsmeade trip, this chapter is the Halloween feast. Thank you my beautiful reviewers. (It's a really short Chapter)**

**Chapter 6:**

**Ravenclaw's are Quite nice.**

As they made their way back up to the castle, Denzi thought about her own crush on a Marauder. The more she thought about him, the more she didn't want to like him. He was a big headed jerk. He was a man whore; he had been with almost all the girls 4th year and above. Except the girls in her group, they were always off limits unless you wanted your ass kicked by a few girls. Despite all her best judgement, Denzi couldn't help liking Sirius Black.

"What you thinking about, Denzi?" Lily said thoughtfully not looking up from the ground where she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Sirius" Denzi replied quietly.

Lily only nodded, waiting for the big rant that was bound to come from Denzi in a few seconds.

"I really don't want to like him. I mean he treats women so badly, he goes out with everyone. If he ever did want to go out with me, how long would it last? A week? I'm not like all the other bimbos he dates."

"I know, that's kind of the same with James, I can't stand him. Most of the time, he is so arrogant."

"Yeah, but what do I do?"

Lily thought for a moment "Maybe there isn't really much you can do. Maybe you just have to wait to see what happens."

"No, I seriously don't want to like Sirius." She began to laugh rather strangely. "Get it, I SERIOUSLY don't want to like Sirius, ha." She laughed feebly desperately trying to cheer herself up. Both of the girls sighed and Lily said, "That's so lame, that it's almost funny."

"Look, I REFUSE, to like Sirius Black, I am going to get over him, RIGHT NOW." She paused for a moment; a look of concentration came over her face as she stared slightly up at the sky. "Yep done. I'm over him."

Lily sighed again at her best friend and they continued up to the castle.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon past fairly quickly. When the two girls had gotten back from their Hogsmeade trip they had gone up to their dormitories to get their homework and Lily also got her book to read. At around 4:30pm Moo and Remus climbed in the Common Room, followed by Sirius and James who, surprisingly did not have girls attached to their arms. Denzi ignored Sirius, she would not look at him. She looked up at Moo and said

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah it was good. I got a good supply of chocolate for Honeydukes." Moo replied.

"Yum, give me some." Lily said looking up from her book having already finished her homework. The three girls sat around chatting for a while eating chocolate.

Denzi didn't notice that Sirius Black, who was sitting with the other Marauders a little way away, was occasionally looking at her. He had all of a sudden noticed the way her blonde hair shimmered and her laugh carried across the room, but did not quite reach her eyes. There was definitely something bothering her.

* * *

Lights flickered eerily as the students ate so much that their stomachs were almost busting. The only lights were coming from the pumpkins floating in the air all over the hall. Dumbledore stood up and the silence of hundreds of full bellies fell over the Great Hall.

"I trust you all had a good day today." Dumbledore began "Those students in third year and above, I hope you had a good Hogsmeade trip and I hope those students that did not visit the village today had a nice Halloween day. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you of the list of Zonko's Joke Shop items that are banned. He also says there has been an increased amount of Fanged Frisbees, these are not allowed. Before I send you all off to bed, I would like to announce that this year we will be having a Christmas ball on Christmas eve. It will be a costume ball for all students. For third years and below it will end at 9:30pm for the older students you will be cleared out of here at midnight. Prefects will be organizing the finer details over the next month during the prefects meetings. Now off to bed with all of you, Happy Halloween."

On the way up to their dormitories most students could talk of nothing other than the ball being held during the Christmas holidays.

"So Padfoot" James asked Sirius "who are you going to take to this ball thing?"

"I don't know" Sirius replied, looking at Denzi out of the corner or his eye. A few meters away Denzi was being asked the same question, except in different words of course and by different people.

"Who do you want to go to the ball with?" Moo asked Denzi not knowing about the conversation between her two best friends, not knowing that Denzi did NOT want to like Sirius.

Before she answered she looked at Lily who was casting her a curious look "Umm, possibly someone from Ravenclaw. They're always quite nice."

**A/N Was going to be a Denzi chapter but didn't really turn out like that. Writers block, DON'T MOCK ME! Now everyone click that little button down there and review, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to post soonerness. And I know people read my story but don't review, please be nice to me and Review.**

**Oh yeah, I added to new stories that are pointless and stupid, please read them. _Dark Forces Inc. _is a story that I wrote YEARS ago and I was actually serious about it, IT"S SO BAD. _Nah, Kiss Her Mate _is a story that my friend and I wrote last night. Please read and review them.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Skweeky Leisha AKA Hpfreaklk**


	7. I want to go with you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, any names you don't recognize are of my creation, oh and I got Lewis' name with the help of my friend off the bus, THANX.**

**A/N I promised that this chapter would be up on Thursday, so here it its. I have discovered, that if I write chapters on the bus and in crappy pointless classes (like sewing and French) then my chapters end up being longer, and hopefully better so look forward to some longer chapter, I hope. Oh and I got some reviews for my authors note, lol, you guys crack me up. Thanx heaps for your reviews.**

**Chapter 7 – I want to go with you:**

Moo's POV:

Aaaaaggghhh! I am going to miss breakfast and be late for class. And by the look of it so are Lily and Denzi. Now where the hell is that other sock? I have been really frustrated lately. I haven't spoken to Remus since Halloween, that's like a whole week ago. But I don't know why I'm so surprised. I mean he's _Remus Lupin, _of the Marauders, and I'm just plain, little Audrey McMew.

Lily gets to talk to him. They are both prefects after all. I bet they get all cozy in those prefect meetings, while they're organizing the ball. Lily told me that her, Remus and the other prefects had decided that the students could either wear muggle formal dress or dress robes and that the younger students would be allowed to stay till 10 instead of 9:30 as originally planned.

OMG WHERE THE HELL IS MY BLOODY SOCK? I am now under my bed looking for my sock. Is that Lily's sweater? I pick it up and send the blur of green flying to the other side of the room.

"How did your sweater come to be under my bed Lily?" I scream "And where is my sock?"

I pull my head out from under the bed to see Denzi pulling my sock out of her own trunk. Hmm, how did it get there?

"Give me!" I yell and grab my sock from her.

We manage to be ready in five minutes and we race down stairs to the seemingly empty common room. Lily and Denzi are already out the portrait hole when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to see the nervous but smiling face of Remus Lupin. Why is he nervous? Lily and Denzi look at me so I tell them to go on. "I'll meet you in class."

They nod and smirk at me before leaving me and Remus alone, now standing just inside the common room.

"So…" I say looking up into Remus' big, gorgeous, handsome, amazing dreamy- stop it Moo! Before you start drooling.

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you all week." Remus says and I am pulled out of my thoughts. "It's just that I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you something."

"It's ok," I say, I hope he was finished, I don't want to interrupt him "What did you want to ask me?"

Please be something good. Please be something good. Oh Merlin, Please be something good.

"Would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?"

HALLEUIA! HALLEUIA!

"I'd love to," I reply and a big smile cracks onto his face. That smile…

"Great" He exclaims "Well we better get to class, you've got Potions now, don't you?...

* * *

No one's POV:

"I hope Moo hurries up," Lily said to Denzi as they lined up outside the dungeon classroom "Spicer hates it when people are late."

"Look, She's coming now," Denzi said pointing to their friend that was running towards them "What did Remus want?"

"He wanted to ask me to the ball."

"Are you serious?" Lily screamed, but quietly.

The tree girls jumped up and down before realizing that everyone was looking at them, including Remus' two best friends, James and Sirius. The girls composed themselves as the two marauders smirked, both making mental notes to tell their friend just how excited his date was.

The class of sixth years filed into the room. Because it was Advanced Potions there weren't many students in the class. The only Gryffindors were the three girls and James and Sirius, then there were four Slytherins, three Hufflepuffs and, what Denzi was interested in, four Ravenclaws. Three of them were boys.

One of the Gryffindor girls paid much attention. Lily was very good at potions ad already knew pretty much everything that the teacher was telling the class in an almost "theory" lesson, so she was basically kind of just staring blankly at the teacher faking interest. Moo couldn't concentrate because she was so excited about the ball and she was mentally planning exactly how she was going to look. And Denzi was busy deciding which of the three Ravenclaws she was going to ask to the ball, which seemed to keep her mind of kept her mind off Sirius.

Ryan Winter was out of the question, as he was her ex and a total womanizer. Jack Duxbury was also, by the looks of the girl sitting next to him tightly clasping his hand and gazing intently into his eyes, not an option.

This only left Lewis Pemberton. He was tall, with short black hair and misty grey eyes. He was, in every girl's opinion, extremely good looking. Lewis was also very respectable with the cutest smile; he was funny and really kind and considerate. _Perfect _Denzi thought.

Lewis was looking around the room when he caught Denzi's eye and flashed her his dazzling smile.

Traditionally the guy was supposed to ask the girl but Denzi had never believed in the whole guy has to do every thing kind of thing and she being a very confident woman didn't really care. She decided that she may as well do it then. So she wrote him a small note;

_Lewis,_

_Would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me?_

_Love,_

_Sam Godenzie._

She folded the note, picked up her wand and levitated the note in his direction. She watched him as he read the note and smiled. When Denzi replied she couldn't help but grin and felt unwanted butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Lily's POV

Moo's Lucky. She has a date for the ball. Denzi is also lucky. She has a date to the ball as well. And who do I have? Nobody. And to make it worse I have to study with James Friggin' Potter. Yep, that's right, I HAVE TO STUDY WITH JAMES POTTER!

Professor McGonagall wants me to get some help with my Transfiguration because it's not my best subject. So, because I got ONE measly, Acceptable mark on an essay I have to study with James. I'm not being tutored by him, I am simply studying _with _him. Sometimes when I think about him, he doesn't seem that bad.

I haven't really thought about him much lately. Well, I've tried not to but it seems impossible. He is always there, trying to invade my thoughts. See, he's doing it now, I'm thinking about how much I think about him. He's being his usual annoying bigheaded self by invading my own thoughts.

I am now sitting in the common room, at my favourite table to study at waiting for him. He only just got back from Quidditch practice, drenched, about 5 minutes ago and had to quickly race up stairs and have a shower so he wouldn't cover the common room with mud. There he is, walking down the stairs, shaking his wet, black hair out of his eyes. He looks good with wet hair. Oh my god I did not just think that. Ok maybe I did, but he's still an ass, see there he goes ruffling up his hair with his hand. Hmm the way his hair is sitting right now is really cute.

"Hey Evans" he says forcing my eyes into his instead of the mess of black on his head "Ready to learn?"

Damn he's an ass. I glare at him and say "Look James, Can we just get on with this please?" Shit, I just called him James didn't I? I hope this doesn't give him any ideas. James looks shocked, taken back. I think me calling him by his first name shut him up. So that's all it takes.

He sits down next to me at the table and starts to talk to me about our last transfiguration lesson. He asks me a couple of questions about transfiguring tables into pigs. What shocks me is that he isn't talking to me in his usual way, he's not patronizing me and acting like he is so good because Professor McGonagall asked him to help me. Maybe I should continue to call him James.

We study for about half an hour, when we decide to call it a night. I can't believe how nice he was, I hope he doesn't ruin it all.

"Hey Lily," James begins, yes I am letting him call me by my first name. "I'm probably pushing my luck here," yes probably "but, will you go to the ball with me?"

And there we go, evening ruined. I can feel the anger rising in me. But then I see his frustrated and crest fallen face and I realise how mean I am being. He has been nothing but a gentlemen and I act like he's murdered someone. Before I can answer, he grabs his books and goes to leaves.

I grab his arm "Wait, James, I'll go with you." Did I just do what I think I did?

"Don't do me any favours, Evans."

"No, James, I want to go with you."

**A/N YAY, I think that may have been the longest chapter yet. Which is sad because it wasn't actually that long. Anyway, The part about Denzi is probably my least favourite bit. I hope Denzi didn't sound like she is using Lewis or is a bit of a slut or something; she is just trying to not think of Sirius. Gotta go, I have a dancing lesson.**

**Lots of Luv,**

**Skweeky Leisha AKA Hpfreaklk**


	8. Lots of Stuff

**Disclaimer: I only own Denzi, Moo, Lewis, the plot and anything else you don't recognise.**

**A/N Ok I am extremely sorry for the delay, I have an EXTREMELY GOOD EXCUSE! I spilt hot chocolate all over my laptop, so now my space bar works as an enter key and the Control key is permanently stuck. How fun for me. So my computer's got to get fixed and I just found out that they have to replace the keyboard and there are none for my type of laptop in the country so they have to import one from over seas. WAAAAA! It's going to be a few weeks till I get my computer back. I got to use my Mum's computer (Which is old and sucks) to post this so PLEASE review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I get some decent time on the computer. **

**I think this is probably the longest chapter yet so please enjoy! (and then review)**

**Chapter 8**

James POV 

"No James I want to go out with you"

I am officially the happiest man alive "Someone slap me." I say when I reach the dormitory I share with the other Marauders.

WHACK! OW! Shit.

"Damn, Padfoot, you didn't have to actually slap me you frikkin' girl."

"What?" Sirius says, acting shocked "You told me to slap you, what are you so happy about anyway?"

He is such a dick head. "Well Padfoot," I begin "I have a date to the Christmas ball."

"Who? That blonde chick I went out with last month? Or the one with the curly black hair…what's her name? Mary? Maria?"

"Elizabeth?" I supply.

"Yeah that's the one"

"No, I'm not going with any of those skanks" I say, god he's so dumb sometimes. "I am going to the Christmas Ball with…wait for it…Lily Evans."

What's that noise, sounds like someone's choking. Hmmmmm… I look around and there is Peter choking out of shock on what appears to be Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Someone should probably help him.

I whack him on the back a few times and he recovers.

'So, finally cracked the ice queen," Sirius says "good job Prongs. How did ya do it?"

"Yeah" Remus adds, looking up from his Charms homework "How did you get her to say yes?"

"I-" I actually don't know. I open my mouth to respond but close it again. Hmmmmm. I don't know, she called me James and she never calls me James, so I think that made me be different or something. And then I asked her and she looked all angry so I got pissed off, picked up my books and went to come up here but she stopped me and said that she wanted to go with me.

I notice that they are all staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I say.

:You were just staring into space for ages not saying anything, it was creepy." Moony says.

Shit, I didn't explain what happened out loud, only in my head, hmmmm, that was weird.

* * *

Lily walked up the stairs to her dormitory to see Denzi and Moo lying on Moo's bed eating chocolate frogs.

"… his eyes are so dreamy" Moo was saying.

"I guess we're talking about Remus" Lily said joining them in the choc/gossip fest.

"You guess correctly" Denzi said, eyes still on the famous wizard card (Dumbledore). She looked up at Lily and asked suggestively "How was you study date?"

"It was… really really amazingly good." Lily said reaching for a chocolate frog and ignoring the smirking and knowing looks on her best friends faces. "He was really nice and now we're sort of going to the ball together."

This the two girls were NOT expecting.

"Oh my god" Moo exclaimed "We all have dates! And your going with JAMES POTTER, one of your biggest enemies."

"He is nice though" Denzi added "Do you agree with that now Lils?"

"He is sometimes" She agreed "and he is really good looking, especially when his hair is wet."

'I knew you liked him," said Denzi, "You do like him don't you?"

"I do I just don't want to go out with him for a week and be dumped like the rest of the girls he goes out with."

"You really like him Lils" Moo said quite loudly "Or you wouldn't care as much."

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep because some of us are beautiful!" Vivian Parker yelled at them from a bed across the room. She had one of those eye things you wear to sleep on planes on and was one of the biggest skanks in the school.

Lily and Denzi got up and walked quickly to their own beds, not because Vivian said to but out of respect for the other girls currently trying to sleep in the dorm.

One was a curly black haired girl named Elizabeth, the other was Elizabeth's best friend called Alice. They were both always extremely nice, unlike Vivian who happened to have no friends in Gryffindor.

Denzi lay in bed thinking, Moo and Lily both had dates that they really liked and who really liked them. Lewis was nice enough but she didn't really like him that much. And she knew he was only going out with her because she was a girl that wanted to go with him and that he had not yet dated. He was kind of like the Sirius Black of Ravenclaw, except, she really liked the real Sirius Black. But he would never like her, and even if he did he would never take her seriously.

* * *

The day of the full moon came and Remus was dreading it. He knew that that afternoon Madame Pomfrey would come to take him down to the Whomping Willow and then Moo would ask where he was going and he would tell her that his mother was sick and she wouldn't believe him. And then of course there was the painful transformation and the many hours as a werewolf.

The seven teenagers, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Moo, Denzi and Peter, were sitting in the common room (it was a Saturday) in the most comfy chairs by the fireplace (there was no fire). Lily and James were sharing the two-seater couch; Lily was lying down with her legs on James' lap. They weren't "going out" but they were "friends", "friends" who were going to the ball together. Of course they both wanted to be more than that but they were both so happy to be getting along with each other that they didn't want to mess it up.

Remus and Moo were officially "together". They were sharing one if the armchairs. They hadn't been together for long but were so close it was unbelievable.

The other armchair was taken by Denzi, whilst Sirius was lying on the floor.

Peter was sitting up on the flood and was closest to the fireplace.

"That was so funny," said Denzi, speaking of the prank the girls had helped the Marauders pull on the Slytherins (Lily hadn't done much but stand there and try not to laugh).

"I know" Lily agreed (once they had gotten back to the common room, she had given up trying to hold in the laughter.)

"Funny? It was frikkin' hilarious" cam Sirius' voice from the floor. They all laughed again.

"The look on bloody Snape's face." Said James.

"The group shared another laugh before all falling silent and silently enjoying each others company and the memories of the prank.

Over on Moo and Remus' armchair some heavy making out began. When they broke apart Moo rested her head on his shoulder he looked down at her face.

"Your so beautiful, you know that?" he said.

"Yep!" she replied.

"And modest too." He began to tickle her.

There was a collective "aawwwwwww" from their friends and Denzi threw a cushion at them to make them stop.

"Eeewwwwww" Sirius said rather loudly "Lovey doveyness!"

"Shut up Padfoot" Said Remus, sending the cushion that had been thrown by Denzi, flying to Sirius' head.

"I'm hungry" Peter announced. So Lily suggested that they all go down to the kitchens for a really late afternoon snack before dinner.

They climbed out the portrait hole and began the walk down the many floors to the kitchens. As they passed a window on the third floor, Moo pointed at the colour of the sky.

"Look, It's beautiful, the sun, just starting to set."

A look of panic came over Remus' face. "It is?" He said "Shit! I gotta go." He turned to leavem he had to get to the Hospital Wing and meet Madame Pomfrey.

"Wait!" Moo said, jogging after him "Where are you going? Are you even going to tell me?" Hurt was evident in her eyes.

"I've got to go visit my Mum, she's sick."

Moo could tell that he was lying and she didn't like it. "Bull shit Remus! Tell me the truth."

He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her either, not yet. "I can't I've got to go"

"Don't I mean anything to you Remus? Tell me, please!" Tears were now in her eyes but she was determined to not let them fall.

"I can't tell you. Not yet, you mean everything to me, but I have to go."

"Then we are through! If you have to pretend that your Mum's sick. If you are going to lie and keep things from me, then we're over." The tears that had been threatening to fall we're now spilling down her cheeks.

Remus whipped around and grasped her arms, just below the shoulders. "Fine" he said in a whisper so only she could hear him, the anger in his voice barely disguising the hurt. "It's probably for the best anyway, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go turn into a werewolf and spend the night in the shrieking shack biting myself so that you don't get hurt."

He turned on his heel and ran all the way to the hospital wing.

Moo couldn't believe what she had just done, or heard. Her boyfriend was a werewolf. No, her EX-Boyfriend. She had broken up with her boyfriend, WHO WAS A WEREWOLF.

Tears pouring down her face she was at the nearest staircase in seconds and ran all the way back to her dormitory.

Moo and Remus' friends stood there, none of them had been able to move since Moo had first told Remus' to tell her the truth. They had not been able to hear exactly what was being said but they got the general gist of it. The boys of course knew of Remus' condition, Lily had guessed and Denzi was looking rather confused.

Even though she was so confused, Denzi, with Lily, left the boys standing in the middle of the hall and chased after her best friend.

They reached the portrait hole and pushed aside a couple of fourth years to get inside as quickly as possible. Lily got up the stairs to the dorm first and pushed open the door, Moo was lying on her bed and crying into her pillow.

They sat on either side of her, one stroking her head and the other her back, trying to calm her down. Moo sat up, clutching her pillow to her chest.

"He…he's a werewolf"

Denzi's jaw dropped and then she began to realise that it all fit, it all made sense.

"I don't care that he is a werewolf though, I broke up with him. I can't believe I broke up with him."

"Shhh" Lily cooed. "It's ok"

"No it's not. I don't care that he's a werewolf, he needs me; he needs someone to be there for him and I need him".

Denzi took over the hugging, and held Moo until she fell asleep in her friend's arms.

Lily and Denzi both walked out of the dorm and down into the common room. They looked at each other and sighed, before collapsing onto the couch.

A/N WOW That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. I decided not to have everything resolved then, make it more interesting, which means there will be one more chapter than I had planned (I have a chapter plan now). Hopefully, despite my little technology problem, I will be able to update faster and with longer chapters coz I've been writing during my bus rides so the chapters seem to be better.

**Reviews:**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEHAMI: First review, do you feel special? I hope so.Whoot Whoot! Thanks for the review.**

**BlondeGinny05: I like those three words; they make me happy, well really it was five words, including the words "three words" lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Zippyfox: Thanx for telling me I don't suck, and that my story is really good. YAY! I don't suck. Thanks for the review.**

**Jen: Sorry I didn't update on Thursday, well this is a Thursday but not the Thursday I promised. It's not is it, I can't remember. Lol, I'm not losing hope. Thanks for your review.**

**Anonymously morgan: I agree with you, it is a bit rushed and the chapters are short but this one was longer, he he. I'm happy. Thanks for the review.**

**Honey P: Thanks for the review, joins you in song lol**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: Hehe, thanks for your review (I rock!)**

**Jazhpfreak: Hey you mole, your not coming to dancing tomorrow you mole. I'm gonna be a loner you mole. Oh well, thanks for your four reviews. Luv ya.**

**Thanks every one for reading, now please please please review, and while your there, how was your day?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Leisha AKA Hpfreaklk**


	9. Why I hate Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: Ask your self, what site are you on?**

**A/N – SO SORRY about the wait. You won't believe this but I had planned to update on the holidays and then my computer went and GOT A VIRUS! Yeah so I had to do heaps of crap to my computer but its all better now. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 9 - Why I hate Sirius Black.**

When Moo woke in the morning, or afternoon, she summoned the largest slab of Honeydukes chocolate she had. She was the biggest chocolate addict in Gryffindor and had the biggest stash in the tower. Moo snapped off a bit of the honeycomb and began to eat away her sorrows.

"Come on Moo, get out of bed" Denzi said, entering the room with Lily, both having already eaten breakfast and lunch.

Moo continued to stare into space and eat her chocolate.

"You've got to get out of bed" Lily tried "Tell him how you feel."

"He won't listen to me" She said, her voice a bit croaky having not spoken all day.

"How do you know?" Lily persisted "You haven't even tried."

"He won't, I know it."

"That's enough, Moo" Denzi said sounding exasperated. She took the chocolate off of Moo and pulled back the blankets. Lily grabbed Moo by the arms and pulled her arms. They then pushed her into the bathroom where she gave in and had a shower.

* * *

"Do you think we should wake him up?" asked Peter anxiously, speaking of Remus who was sleeping off the terrible night he had had in the Shrieking Shack. Peter looked between his other two friends, trying to decide who to side with if they both took a different view to the situation. Both boys were extremely handsome and popular, but in terms of power, James had more, he was after all Quidditch captain. So Peter decided that he was going to agree with whatever James said.

"Let him sleep it off" James said "He always needs a good rest after he deals with his furry little problem"

"I agree" said Peter quickly.

Sirius gave him a you-always-side-with-James-because-you-have-no-brains-of-your-own look and said "But he might want to sort things out with Moo before dinner, and we all know that might take a while. Besides, he never usually sleeps in this late." This late meaning 3:30 in the afternoon.

"You have a point" said James.

"Yeah, I agree" Peter said quickly, not wanting to be left out.

"Shut Up…" came a voice from amidst the pile of blankets that the three had been talking about.

"Moony! Buddy ol' pal."

"Shut up, Padfoot." The owner of the voice now pushed the blankets off his head and looked at his friends. "I liked Prongs' original idea, of letting me sleep."

"Come on, you're gonna have to face her sooner or later." Sirius said, throwing a pillow at Remus.

"I pick…Later." Remus replied, the words muffled by his pillow, which his face was currently buried in.

"Look, Remus, you know you wanna make up with her, and she wants to make up with you." James reasoned "She doesn't care about your furry little problem. The look on her face when she ran past us crying last night didn't show that she was scared of you, she was regretting breaking up with you and yelling at you."

"James' is right, get out of bed." Sirius said seriously (**A/N – Lol, the lameness cracks me up, every time).**

* * *

Down in the empty common room, Lily and Denzi were waiting for Moo to finish her shower, when they heard 3 sets of feet coming down the stairs from the boy's dormitories. They looked up and saw that it was James, Sirius and Peter.

"How is he?" Lily asked, moving over a bit on the couch to make room for James.

"He's okay." He replied "He's in the shower now; he thinks Moo never wants to speak to him again."

"That's what Moo keeps saying; she's in the shower as well." Denzi said.

"Why don't they get it?" Sirius asked "They both want to get back together."

"Their probably just a bit confused" Lily said.

Again, foot steps were heard on the stairs, this time coming from the girl's dormitories and Moo came into view. When she reached the bottom of the stairs everyone saw that Remus was also coming down from his shower. The girls gasped at a long red scratch on his face, running from the middle of his left cheek and down to under his chin. Moo and Remus looked at each other before Remus said awkwardly,

"Umm, can we go for a walk, and talk maybe?"

Moo nodded and they left out the portrait hole together.

"They'll make up." Lily said after they'd left.

Peter then stood up and said "I'm going to the library to get some study in and then I might get some food."

He left the common room and the others looked at each other.

"He is strange." Sirius said, whilst the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey Lils," James began "Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Ok" They said goodbye to Sirius and Denzi and left through the portrait hole.

"I guess it's just you and me Sammy Wammy" Sirius said to Denzi moving to sit on the same couch as her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

She put a disgusted look on her face (when really she wanted to lean into his arms and stay there forever) and pulled his arm off of her. "Don't call me Sammy Wammy" she said "It's Denzi. I'm going to the kitchens, I'm hungry, wanna come?"

* * *

Remus and Moo walked silently next to each other down to the lake. They saw a few other couples at the lake, walking and talking out their problems as well as a few of the younger students skipping rocks on the waters surface.

"Does the scratch hurt?" Moo asked.

"Not really, I've had worse."

They walked a little longer in silence and when they were out of ear shot of any of the grounds occupants, Remus opened his mouth to speak

"Do you see why I didn't tell you?"

"No!" Moo replied "I thought you could have trusted me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Moo stopped walking and sat down, took off her flip-flops (**A/N – originally this said thongs because that's what we call them in Aus but I thought it might be misinterpreted in the States, lol) **and dangled her feet in the water. Remus joined her and said

"I was afraid you wouldn't like me anymore."

"I don't care that you're a werewolf."

"But why not? I could seriously hurt you."

"Remus," She looked up into his eyes "I trust you, nothing could change that. You should know that."

"I know now. But I really don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine" Moo said as Remus stood up, he held his hand out to help her up.

"So we're all cool?" he asked.

"Definitely"

"Hey," Remus began nervously as they reached the oak front doors "Do you still want to go to the ball with me? As friends?"

"No," Moo said, making Remus look surprised and disappointed. Moo stopped him by grabbing onto his arm just above the elbow and turning him to face her. She reached up and placed her lips on his engaging him in a kiss that they both desperately wanted. She snaked her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. They broke apart "I want to go to the ball with you as your girlfriend."

* * *

"Lily?' James said as they walked down out into the grounds.

"Yeah, James?"

"What made you be friends with me?" he asked. "What made you say yes when I asked you to the ball?" He put his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes to the floor the whole time he talked.

"I don't actually know." Lily replied, also looking down at the floor as the two made their way out towards the Quidditch Pitch. "All I did was call you James and you seemed totally different. You were really nice to me, not your usual pig-headed self."

James thought over what she had said. They reached the centre of the pitch and Lily cast a heating charm over them both and they layed down on the grass.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked.

"You."

Lily just laughed. "Why would you want to think about me?"

"Because you're perfect."

Again she laughed before wriggling closer to James and resting her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. They both closed their eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in each others scent. With out knowing it, they lay there for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

"I'm going to the kitchens, I'm hungry, wanna come?"

"Sure Sammy Wammy" Sirius said jumping up and motioning for Denzi to exit out the portrait hole before him, "Ladies first."

"Thank you" she said "and stop calling me Sammy Wammy." As much as she liked Sirius, she was refusing to admit it and was determined to not think of him in that way. She was hungry and he was her friend. They were just two friends going to eat food together.

As they walked they talked about things like Quidditch and Christmas, until Sirius turned the topic to relationships after they entered the kitchens and ordered various foods.

"So, when do you think Lily and James will officially get together?"

"Umm...the ball." Denzi said, sitting opposite Sirius and picking up a Pumpkin Pasty from the tray in front of her.

"Really? I reckon before then. James wants her so bad."

"HA! I know it's so obvious. Lily likes him heaps to; she's just so blind sometimes."

"I hope she opens up soon because I can't stand him going on about her so much."

"He talks about her that much?"

"Yeah! He doesn't bloody shut up." Sirius said, and then finished his pasty before looking up into Denzi's face and saying

"So you're going to the ball with Lewis Pemberton right?"

"Yep." She replied "Who are you going with?"

"Vivian Parker. She's in your dorm isn't she?"

"Yeah." Denzi muttered darkly.

Seeing Denzi's anger towards Vivian, Sirius changed the subject to something a little lighter and they left the kitchens.

"Sirius!" A voice called from behind them.

The pair turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw that it was Vivian Parker.

"Hey babe," Sirius said and he found himself being engaged in a kiss that made Denzi want to be sick.

The couple pulled themselves out of the kiss and Vivian looked at Denzi with disgust.

"What are you doing with her?" she asked still looking at Denzi but addressing Sirius.

"We were just getting some food" he replied "Do you wanna go somewhere more private." He said quietly to Vivian, his head so close to her that he could have licked her face.

They left together, giggling and holding hands, Sirius with out such as a glance at Denzi, who was left standing in the middle of the hallway.

_I can't believe him. Stupid Men! _Denzi thought _that is why I hate Sirius Black. _She headed in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, to find Lewis.

**A/N – FINALLY! This has been half done for ages; I can't believe I took so long to get this out. I'm quite happy with this chapter. I wrote the last bit while listening to Mugglecast HEHE! Who listens to that people? Anyone? You should. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Jazhpfreak (your party was awesome btw), the all mighty and PowerfulM, WhiteCamillia and zippyfox. I love you all! (I'm not scaring you, am I?)**

**Lots of love,**

**Leisha AKA hpfreaklk**


	10. Official couples

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP although I wish I did.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my Mum, for letting me fly to the other side of Australia to see Green Day. 21 days till I leave for Melbourne and 31 days till I see Green Day YAY! I also dedicate this chapter to Sammy coz she's the bestest friend in the whole world and because I am in the mood for dedicating, I also dedicate this chapter to zippyfox who is an awesomely awesome reviewer who always reviews even though your all awesome reviewers hehe thanx heaps everyone!**

**Chapter 10 – Official couples.**

Denzi and Lewis were officially a couple.

Moo and Remus were also officially a couple.

Sirius and Vivian Parker were, if you call constantly making out but never actually conversing with each other "together", a couple.

James and Lily were…not a couple, technically. They regularly lay in the middle of the Quidditch pitch together, they sat next to each other in all classes that they had together and at every meal and in the common room at night. But, no, they were not officially together.

The last class of the school term (DADA, one of the only classes where the whole group was together) ended and there was the familiar scraping of chairs as everyone tried to get out of the room as quick as possible.

"Finally," Sirius said "Holidays; two weeks of nothing."

"By nothing you mean making out with Vivian, don't you Padfoot?" Remus asked, entwining fingers with Moo and leading the way out of the classroom.

"Of course."

Collectively, James and Peter laughed while the girls and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Although I'll probably dump her after the ball," Sirius said nonchantly "She's a bit of a bitch."

"Just a bit" Denzi muttered so everyone but Sirius could hear.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys at dinner." Sirius said spotting Vivian at the end of the hall.

At the end of dinner that night, Dumbledore stood up to make a speech as he did at the end of term before some of the students returned home for the holidays.

"I hope you have all had an enjoyable term and an excellent dinner, as I have." He said "Firstly, I would like to wish all of you returning to your homes for the Christmas break a Merry Christmas and I would like to remind you to be ready to leave in the Entrance hall at 10:30 tomorrow morning. Next thing, those of you remaining here this Christmas, you will, if you have parental permission to visit the village, will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade for this week leading up to Christmas and the ball. Now off to bed everyone!"

"Cool." Lily said, standing up with the others to leave for Gryffindor tower. "A whole week of being allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, I know." Said Moo. "Where's Denzi?"

"Probably with Lewis." Lily said. She then realized that there were only four of them standing in the Entrance Hall. "Where are Sirius and Peter?"

"Sirius and Vivian ran off somewhere as soon as Dumbledore finished talking" Said James. "And Peter… I haven't got a clue where Peter is."

"He always disappears." Remus added.

"Don't you wonder where he goes?" Moo asked.

"You get used to it." Shrugged Remus.

They walked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. When they got inside the Common Room they sat around the fire just as Denzi walked in the portrait hole.

Let's just say that the rest of the night was pretty uneventful and basically consisted of a bunch of teenagers having fun.

* * *

Two days later, it was Monday morning, the day that the girls planned to go into Hogsmeade to buy their dresses for the ball. They were all going to wear muggle style ball gowns. Lily; because she was a muggle, Denzi; who was a half-blood and thought she should make her mother happy and Moo; because as a witch though she never got to do anything muggle.

The ball was on Saturday night, which was 6 days away (including Saturday). They wanted to get the dress shopping out of the way to leave the rest of the week for hanging out with each other, the Marauders and (in Denzi's case). They also needed time for Christmas shopping.

"What colour are you thinking for your dress Lils?" Denzi asked, as the three made their way down the sloping lawns of the Hogwarts grounds to Hogsmeade.

"Uumm… I dunno" Lily replied. "I haven't really thought about it that much."

"I think a nice green would look nice on you Lils." Moo said.

"Yeah" Denzi agreed "Green would really bring out your eyes."

"I guess, but green's kind of a predictable colour because I have green eyes and red hair." Lily said "I was thinking of wearing something really different, that no one would expect."

The girls continued to discuss this and possible colours for Moo and Denzi until they reached the shop they would be buying their gowns from. It was a shop that sold muggle costumes to witches and wizards who were going to dress-up parties or muggle style Halloween parties. They also sold other muggle clothes like suits, everyday clothes and… ball gowns! A bell rang somewhere in the back of the shop as they opened the door and stepped out of the cold and into the warmth.

They walked over to the section that obviously displayed what they were looking for and began to browse.

"OH MY GOD!" Denzi said loudly and slowly. She pulled a dress off the rack and shoved it into Lily's hands, dragging and pushing her towards to fitting rooms. "Try this on, it's perfect."

The sounds of Lily trying on the dress were the only sounds in the shop.

"Wow" Denzi and Moo heard Lily mutter.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Moo said.

The small lock from the fitting room door clicked and the door swung open.

"Perfect!" came the loud voice of the shop assistant, clapping her hands together and walking over to join the girls. "You look to die for" she said, the words squeezing out of her teeth, which were shut tightly together in a large, but quite frightening smile.

"Lily, you have to buy that dress right now!" Moo said.

"James is going to pass out" Denzi said "Seriously."

"Ok" Lily said "I'll change out of it so it doesn't get creased."

She walked back into the small space and closed the door as the others continued to look around.

As Denzi looked at the same section that they had found Lily's dress, Moo walked over to where there were beautifully made medieval outfits on display.

She pulled two gowns that caught her eye down off the rack and walked over to Lily, who was at the counter paying for her dress.

"Which one?" Moo asked.

"Uumm" Lily pondered "I'm not sure, try them both."

Denzi and Lily stood outside the fitting room with the shop assistant (who's name was Carol) while Moo tried the dresses on. When she walked out wearing the second Denzi, Lily and Carol all sighed.

"You look gorgeous."

20 minutes later and Moo, Lily and Carol were waiting for Denzi to try on a gown.

"I am getting this one." Denzi's voice floated over the top of the door. "I love it."

"Come out and let us see." Moo said.

"No, it's going to be a surprise." said Denzi's muffled voice as she was obviously already changing out og the dress and back into her jeans and shirt.

"Please" begged Lily.

"No!" Denzi persisted.

About a minute later, Denzi opened the door and pushed Moo and Lily to the other side of the shop so Carol could get the dress and put it in the special box without the two girls seeing it.

The gowns were paid for and the girls walked out into the bitter cold air and down the street to a shoe store and bought shoes that matched their dresses.

"We're gonna knock 'em dead on Saturday girls." Denzi said.

The other two smiled and nodded.

After the mornings intense shopping trip they decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and Butterbeer. When they walked into the pub they say the Marauders sitting at a table in the corner so they made their way over to join them.

"Hello lovely ladies."

"Hello Sirius." Denzi replied in a bored voice.

"You guys have been shopping for the ball haven't you?" James asked.

"Yep." The girls replied.

"What did you buy?" Remus asked.

"Dresses and shoes." Moo said, not giving any details away.

"Yeah," Sirius said, sounding exasperated. "But what do they look like?"

"Dresses and shoes." Said Denzi.

"Just tell us what colour your dresses are." James insisted.

"You'll find out." Lily teased.

"When?" Peter asked.

"At the ball." All three of the girls smirked.

The Marauders shook their head and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down and around the Common Room, while the others sat around on the couches in front of the fire.

"what are you so excited about?" Moo asked.

"It's Christmas tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed still jumping about. He said this as both Remus and James mouthed 'It's Christmas tomorrow.'

"He does this every year." Remus Explained.

Denzi rolled her eyes and laughed "I swear you are like 8 or something."

"Padfoot." James said "Stop jumping and sit down before you piss yourself."

Sirius joined Peter on the floor before jumping straight back up as though he had sat on a hot fire poker and announced that the was going to bed. "I'm going to bed." He said "I'm kinda tired from all that jumping. Also, the sooner I go to bed, the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner it is morning, the sooner I wake up, the sooner it's Christmas and I get presents."

The others looked at him in disbelief and amazement that he could say so much without a breath.

Lily broke the silence. "Ok, well listening to your rambling, has made me tired. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold and Sirius was up as soon as the first crack of light streamed through the windows of the boys dormitory.

"PRESENTS!" he yelled conjuring and throwing pillows at everyone else in the dorm.

The Marauders picked the presents that were on the feet of their beds and took them down to the Common Room where they had planned to meet the girls so they could all open their presents together.

Once in the Common Room they sent James' owl up the girls' staircase to let Lily, Denzi and Moo know to come down. 10 minutes later and they were all sitting on their favourite couches waiting to open their present from each other.

Denzi and Moo had bought Lily a gorgeous pair of earrings that would match her ball gown (although the boys didn't know this). Peter had gotten her some Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Sirius had bought her some brand new books on her favourite subject (Charms) and James gave her the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had a silver chain that almost looked to be covered in crystals and a small silver tear shaped pendant.

"Can you put it on for me?" Lily asked James, turning around and lifting her hair out of the way (the others in the group had continued handing out presents as to not intrude on the moment).

James' hands shook slightly as he attached the clasp. His hands touched her shoulders and she shivered. She turned and looked into his eyes, when she realized she was looking at him so intently she looked down blushing and muttered her thanks to him.

All the presents were handed out (A/N – There were too many to describe here but I will try and mention them all through the next chapter or two.) and they all got up and walked out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for a big Christmas Breakfast.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it, they were all having showers and getting ready for the ball. The girls put on their dresses and their shoes and helped each other with their hair and make-up. They then took a minute to marvel at each other's beautiful dresses.

In a tight huddle they jumped up and down squeezing to get out the excitement and nerves.

"Let's do this."

Once Lily got down to the Common room and saw James standing their in a muggle style pinstripe suit, she knew that by the end of the night, her and James would officially be a couple.

**A/N – YAY! A nice long chapter, well by my standards anyway. Sorry bout the wait blah blah blah. Thank you so much everyone for your reviews. I love you all!**

**Ok so you will notice in that chapter that I didn't write anything about what the dresses look like. That's because I don't know what colours I want them. Also, can someone from England or America or somewhere tell me how long you Christmas holidays are coz I have no idea and I kinda just guessed. Can you PLEASE tell me what you think the dresses should look like in your reviews? THANKYOU! You guys rock.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Leisha AKA Hpfreaklk**


	11. The Ball Begins

**A/N - Hello! Firstly I want to say, if you're a new reader, thanks for taking the time to check out my story. Secondly, if your one of my gorgeous old readers I want to thank you so much for actually reading this after so long with out an update. I realized that I hadn't updated in 4 months or so and I am so sorry, I never wanted this to happen to this story but it has and I have lots of other things that are more important to me than this story, as sad as it is to say. Again, I am so sorry and I will try not to let it happen, maybe now that I've written this chapter I'll be back in the mood for writing.**

**I decided to write this chapter because it's been so long and I just realized the other day that it has been a year since I started this story, can you believe it? If any of you read it when it first started I want to thank you for sticking around for so long. So yeah, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY MY STORY! Woot!**

**Please Read and Review, I will be forever thankful. --Grins--**

**Disclaimer: Just like I didn't own it a year ago, I still don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 11 - The Ball Begins...**

Lily reached up to the base of her neck and touched the necklace that James had given her earlier that day. She smirked at his expression, which was one of utter amazement as he looked her up and down. She suddenly became very self conscious of him looking at her and looked away, noticing that everyone else seemed to have left the room with out them knowing.

"Did you notice them leave?" Lily asked him, laughing at both of their stupidity and still looking around.

"No…No I didn't" James replied also grinning widely. "You look…" He was once again looked down at Lily's dress and then back up to her face. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked down at what she was wearing. The dress was black and sleeveless, the top half was tight fitting but it puffed out at the skirt which went down a little past her knees. The skirt part of the dress was made of quite a few layers, all of which had jagged ends and stuck out a bit at the bottom so you could see them, some of soft meshy material and some of a dark green colour, which could only be seen as black unless in certain lights. Lily's hair was up into a loose ponytail which had been curled and somehow made to look as though the hairstyle had been done in 30 seconds as apposed to the half an hour that it actually took.

"Shall we go down?" James asked, extending his arm to her, which she took as she nodded. They left the Common room and slowly walked down to the Entrance Hall where everyone was waiting to be let into the Great Hall.

When they got to the Marble staircase, Lily looked around for her friends and while she was doing this, she couldn't help but notice a few girls eyeing James and then glaring at her with looks jealousy. James was also looking around for their friends and as he did so, he couldn't help but notice more than a few guys nearby eyeing his date and then glaring at him with looks of jealousy. James smiled smugly as Lily finally spotted Moo standing in a far corner with Remus; Sirius and Denzi were somewhere else in the room with their respective dates and Peter was no where to be seen.

They made their way through the crowd till they reached their best friends.

"Nice of you to show up." Moo teased them.

"You didn't have to leave without us." Lily said.

"Well, there's only so long you can stand and stare into each others eyes before it gets boring for the rest of the people in the room." Remus said smirking.

"Anyway," James said, "Changing the subject. Moo, I must say, you look gorgeous." He bowed to her in an old fashionable manner and Lily rolled her eyes at him. Although she knew that he was telling the truth. Moo was wearing a strapless gown of a deep red colour. The top half was like a corset and the bottom puffed out and went right down to the floor so that her red strappy heals could only be seen when she walked and poked out from under the bottom of the gown.

"Hey Guys," A voice said from behind them and they all turned around to see Denzi and Lewis. Denzi looked, to say the least, absolutely gorgeous. Her dress was a metallic blue-grey colour and was made of a very light flowing silky material. It had a halter neck and was tight at the top and waist before becoming slightly looser and flowing straight down to the floor, just covering her strappy silver shoes.

"Oh my gosh Denzi." Moo said, her hand over her mouth as she looked at Denzi's dress. "You look so beautiful.

When the three girls formed one a small group excluding the guys and gushing over each others dresses, James, Remus and Lewis were left standing together, there hands in their pockets waiting for the girls to be finished.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and people began to file in, eager to start the ball as soon as possible. James, Remus and Lewis all attempted to get the attention of their dates, who ignored them and continued to chatter as they made their way into the hall. The guys sighed, shook their heads and also began to make their way into the ball.

The hall looked magnificent, banners of silver silky material were hanging all around the hall from the ceiling, there were ice sculptures and a large tree stood in the very center of the hall. Its vines went up to the roof and sprawled across the ceiling which no longer resembled the night sky outside. Large silver and light blue flowers blossomed on the tree. The four house tables had been removed and replaced with many round tables set for 8. A quarter of the hall had been turned into a large dance floor, complete with a small stage where the staff table had once been. The staff were now sitting along one side of the room.

James, Remus and Lewis soon found the girls sitting at a table close to the center of the hall, and joined them, each sitting next to their respective dates.

"Where did you get to?" Lily asked James as he sat down. He simply looked at her and then at Remus and Lewis and the three guys shook their heads.

"Hey everyone." They heard Sirius' voice behind them all and looked to see him standing with Vivian, who was dressed in a very tight fitting strapless black dress that went down to just above her knees. "You all know Vivian." Sirius added as they took the two remaining seats at the table.

The girls smiled at Vivian and then shared a look.

"Where's Peter?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

Once everyone in the hall was seated Professor Dumbledore stood up to say something and a silence fell over the students and staff; the ball was about to begin.

**A/N – I'm really sorry that that chapter was so short especially seeing as its been so long since my last update but I really wanted to get _something _out to you guys and this is all I have time for right now. I will definitely not let it take that long ever again. Please review and thanks heaps for reading.**

**Lots of Love**

**Leisha AKA Hpfreaklk**


End file.
